For Couples
by Zenyetta
Summary: I wrote some drabbles involving couples.  Since some are rather slashy, I rated this "M" just to be on the safe side.


**The Story of Gwenhwyfar and Lancelot**

Gwenhwyfar was maidservant to Lady Morgana. Lancelot came to Camelot to become a knight. Gwenhwyfar tried to help him, but Uther refused Lancelot because he was a peasant. So he left and Gwenhwyfar was sad. When Gwenhwyfar was kidnapped by bandits, Lancelot rescued her and they declared their love. But when Lancelot saw that Prince Arthur also loved Gwenhwyfar, he left. When Arthur became king, he proposed to Gwenhwyfar. Lancelot came to Camelot for the wedding. When he met Gwenhwyfar again, she punched him in the mouth for leaving her _twice_ without a goodbye. Then Gwenhwyfar married Arthur and became queen.

**Veiled Moon**

The wizard stared out his window high in the wall of the castle. The night was sweetly pleasant and a veiled moon rose above the trees to the east.

"Where is she?" he asked himself. "Is she alright?"

He choked back a sob as he remembered how he hurt her, poisoned her, betrayed her. It did not matter if she would ever forgive him; he would never forgive himself.

The witch stared out her window high in the wall of the ruined castle. The night was sweetly pleasant and a veiled moon hung above the trees to the west.

"How could he?" she asked herself. "What gave him the right?"

Her anger flared as she remembered how he hurt her, poisoned her, betrayed her. It did not matter if he never forgave himself; she certainly wouldn't.

The wizard and the witch stared at the same veiled moon and remembered the same moment past, yet with different emotions in their hearts, each thought of the other.

**Cooling Off **

"Merlin, bring more water!" Arthur bellowed from his bathtub. It was the fifth day of a heat wave and the hottest one so far. Arthur kept Merlin busy bringing buckets of cold water from the well to Arthur's quarters.

Stripped down to his trousers and boots, Merlin lugged the eighth bucket over to the tub and poured it in. Arthur sighed and laid back, luxuriating in the coolness.

"That's wonderful," he said with a satisfied smile. Hot, sweaty and tired, Merlin kicked off his boots and got in.

"You're right, it is wonderful," he said to a very surprised Arthur.

**Premonition**

Gwen's screaming and flailing aobut in bed woke Arthur immiediately.

"It's alright, Gwen," he said, embracing and comforting her. "It was just a bad dream."

"It was horrible!" she replied, trembling. "I couldn't help him."

"Help who? Do you remember?" he asked.

"Yes, it was Merlin," she answered shakily. "He was trapped in a cave made of crystal and someone was standing outside, laughing."

"Could you see who it was?" Arthur questioned.

"That's the strange part," Gwen replied as she drew closer. "When he turned to leave, it was the Druid boy."

**Shapes**

Morgana's eyes glowed gold and the cloud slowly changed shape and became a horse. She smiled at the ease with which she made this happen.

"Very good, Morgana," Merlin said as the sat on a sunny hill away from the castle. "Try another."

Morgana thought a moment, then with gold eyes she formed a face in the sky. It looked like Merlin. He smiled and formed another cloud in her image. Morgana smiled.

Suddenly, the wind changed, forcing the two clouds to drift together. The witch and the wizard stared at the sky-kiss, then looked at each other, rather embarrassed.

**Triumph**

"My Lords and Ladies, I present the King and Queen of Camelot," Geoffrey proclaimed after he placed the royal crowns on their heads. The court applauded their new rulers as they exited to retired to their chambers for a rest. It had been a long day for they were married in the morning and crowned in the afternoon. There was still the wedding/coronation celebration that evening.

Alone, the queen asked, "You do love me, don't you, Arthur?"

"I love you more than life itself, Morgana," Arthur replied.

Morgana smiled in triumph as her eyes glowed gold and his glowed red.

**Her Tree**

To most people in the kingdom it would be considered a plain, ordinary, unassuming tree. To Gwen it was special. She found the decades-old weeping beech tree in the Puzzle Wood years ago, and it became her own private place.

Under its umbrella branches, sitting by the trunk, Gwen came here to rest when work got hectic, think over things, or to cry when Elyan left and when her father died. But, today she was here for gladness. Gwen looked up as she heard the leaves rustle and saw the branches part.

"Arthur," she smiled and ran into his arms.

**Things to Come**

Gwen had never been secretive, it wasn't in her nature, but she could do it.

Gwen was being secretive, but she was also very, very happy. She smiled a lot and always seemed to be in a good mood. Even Merlin wondered about her newfound cheerfulness.

Arthur and Gwen had met secretly in the lower citadel, and there they spoke words of devotion, love and future happiness. Arthur gave Gwen a pair of earrings, nothing expensive or noticeable. Simple earrings that were full of meaning and promises of a life together, because right now, he couldn't give her a ring.

**Gray Sky**

The gray sky hangs above all the people, walking slowly, standing sadly. Flowers are strewn along the path to say farewell. Brave faces on the two most distressed. Her babe is gone; his son is still. The would be more, but this was the first of hope to come. Little boy, tiny box conveyed to the sleeping ground. The gray sky hides the gold face as the box is covered and a stone is placed. She says goodbye; he bids adieu, and they decorate with carnations. Arm in arm they turn to go and the gray sky begins to weep.

**Earth Bed **

The earth is thick with moss where the men lay, limbs holding onto bodies, preventing escape that neither wanted. Lips pressing, tongues touching, hands exploring as gasps and moans secrete from choked throats. Rolling, one underneath, then the other - no passive, no submissive, only equals. The culmination of uncertain glances and welcoming smiles, consumate in passion, heat and love.

They lay still holding, smiling. "We will be missed," says one.

"I've made certain no one will notice," the other reassures. "Now, be quiet and love me."

"As you command, my prince."

Arthur and Percival love again in the moss.

**Sharing**

Sharing was something done between siblings or friends, not enemies; or so he thought.

Merlin knew he'd been magicked into the room with no door, a high window in one wall, and lit candles everywhere. He lay nude on a bed of silk coverings and down pillows, but he wasn't alone. Two people were standing before him wearing rich samite robes, and he knew them.

Witch sisters Morgause and Morgana removed their garments and climbed onto the bed, sandwiching Merlin between them. No one spoke as soft hands and lips caressed his body.

Merlin gave himself over to being shared.

**Branded**

Percival was a marked man. Like the horses in the stables or the cattle on a farm, he was branded with the mark of his owner. Percival never thought he'd ever be owned by anyone. To be the property of another human being always felt wrong to him.

Never had Percival suspected that being a marked man could be pleasurable. His owner was a good person, forthright, kind, and courageous. And unlike a bull or stallion, the branding did was not painful, though there was much heat involved in the making.

Percival touched Arthur's bite brand on his neck and smiled.

**A Friendly Game of Cards**

"Okay, what've you got?" Arthur asked the group.

"Two pair," said Merlin as he showed his cards.

"Three of a kind," Gwen smiled.

They were playing as teams; Morgana and Gwen were down to their chemises and boots.

"Well, I've got a full house!" Arthur said victoriously and Merlin cheered. The boys had not been doing well at poker and they really needed this hand.

"Sorry," Morgana said as Arthur reached for the pot. "But I've got a straight flush."

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other in horror; they had just their trousers on.

"Okay, boys," said Gwen. "Drop'em!"


End file.
